This application is also related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,829, entitled "Bidirectional Selectively Actuatable Lighter" which issued on Jun. 30, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,764, entitled "Selectively Actuatable Lighter With Locking Value Cap" which issued on Mar. 3, 1992. This application is also related to U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/965,596, 07/965,831 and 07/965,832, each entitled "Selectively Actuatable Lighter" and each filed concurrently herewith. Each of these two patents and three patent applications is incorporated herein by reference.